Farewell Solitaire
by Kat Wesker
Summary: Una chica vivía completamente sola. Mitad demonio, mitad ángel, nungún lado la aceptaba hasta que conoció que la vida va más lejos que lo que ella conoce.Durante el camino conoce el verdadero amor, pero nadie sabía que se encontraba ligada a otro destino
1. I: Prólogo

_NOTA: Este fic contiene tramas y algunos personajes totalmente creados por mí. Más que nada es un desahogo de ideas pero me gustó mucho así que decidí subirlo x)  
Espero que en general la historia sea de su agrado )_

**Prólogo**

Todos hemos derramado una lágrima en alguna ocasión. Muerte, dolor e incluso alegría nos pueden llegar a provocar el llanto.

Siempre nos fijamos en nosotros mismos, sin importar lo que los demás estén pensando. Pero miremos un poco hacia los lugares donde la miseria sobresale, donde un niño pide pan para alimentarse debido a que ni siquiera para un plato de arroz tiene.

El sufrimiento de los demás puede llegarnos al corazón, en especial cuando dos personas se aman y sus destinos son separados.

Romeo y Julieta agonizaban dentro de ellos en un inicio al saber que no podían estar juntos, pero adelante lograron superar esa agonía que los controlaba y estuvieron juntos. Ambos murieron, el uno por el otro… Pero¿qué pasa cuando eres separado a la fuerza de esa persona que tanto amas?... Separado para siempre, y sabes que no puedes volver a verlo…

Si eres de las personas a las que le duele una historia de tristeza, agonía y sufrimiento, te recomiendo que enseguida cierres este libro… No vale la pena que sufras de gratis.

Todavía tienes tiempo de retroceder…


	2. II: Mejor dicho, hasta luego

Capitulo 1

La tarde se encontraba nublada. Ni un solo rayo de sol se asomaba por las grietas de las nubes. La lluvia caía suavemente provocando un olor a humedad en el ambiente. Un suave viento mecía las hojas de los árboles cercanos, y los truenos de la tormenta se escuchaban en la lejanía.

No lograba apreciarse nadie a los alrededores. Todos estaban en sus casas, arropándose del frío, cerca de una cálida fogata. Las familias se abrazaban y se cubrían entre ellas para evitar totalmente el frío mientras reían alegremente y gozaban de una comida caliente.

Una niña se asomaba por las ventanas de las casas mirando triste este espectáculo.

Ella no tenía un hogar al cual ir…

Su padre las abandonó, tanto a ella como a su madre… Estuvo sola desde ese entonces. Su madre terminó suicidándose en cuanto fue dejada sola con su hija.

La pobre niña no era aceptada en ningún lugar por el simple hecho de ser distinta… Unos ojos color rojo quemado, una larga cabellera castaña recogida en una trenza, tez blanca como la nieve aunque algo sonrojada por el frío, un atuendo de princesa y unas alas negras en su espalda formaban a esta pequeña.

La niña miraba triste a las familias y se imaginaba a ella misma en los brazos de una madre que la amara y un padre que llegara a besar su frente cuando era arropada en su cama.

Pero sabía que nunca tendría eso. Lo único que le quedaba de sus padres era la memoria. Una madre que la ignoraba y un padre que la abandonó.

Estaba sola en el mundo, no había nadie que la acompañara…

Siguió caminando para buscar un refugio de la lluvia, estaba mojada hasta por los codos y tenía frío, debía encontrar cuanto antes un lugar para quedarse si no quería enfermarse.

Los mismos mendigos que se encontraban en la calle miraban las alas de la niña con temor. Parecía una especie de ángel mandado por Lucifer.

Pero ella seguía caminando sin preocuparse lo que la gente pensara o viera en ella.

Un niño se asomó por la ventana de su casa, tenía los ojos del mismo rojo quemado que la pequeña que caminaba por la calle cabizbaja, tez morena y cabello largo de color morado.

El niño miró triste la escena: esta niña solitaria caminando sin un rumbo definido. Abrió la puerta de su casa y salió hacia la niña.

- ¡Hey! –

La niña volteó sorprendida, alguien la estaba llamando.

- ¡Hola! –

Al voltear hacia donde escuchó el saludo se encontró al pequeño que la miraba desde su ventana. La niña caminó hacia él, sin subir la mirada del piso.

- Hola, mi nombre es Chrno. – dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa en la cara.

La niña lo miró fijamente antes de hablar. Chrno le ofreció su mano para que pasara con él a su casa.

La pequeña estaba sorprendida ante la actitud de este niño, sin embargo, algo le parecía familiar. Tenían el mismo color de ojos, capaz y pertenecían a la misma familia. Pero este niño tenía una especie de cuernos en su cabeza.

La niña se estiró un poco y tomó uno de los cuernos de Chrno.

- Oye, espera, ¡eso duele! - Soltó Chrno cuando la niña intentó quitarle los cuernitos.

- Esos son parte de mí, no puedes tratar de quitármelos. –

La niña bajó la mirada. Chrno la miró preocupado.

- Oye, bueno… Lamento haberte gritado. No era mi intención. - Sonrió dulcemente a la niña quien se sonrojó un poco.

- ¿Podrías… decirme tu nombre? – Preguntó de repente Chrno.

La niña lo miró a los ojos. Tan parecidos a los de ella y sin embargo, estaba segura que su madre había mencionado que no tenía ningún pariente… A menos en este mundo.

Chrno estiró su brazo para ofrecer una vez más la mano a la niña, ella lo tomó de la mano y le habló en un leve murmuro:

- Sophitia…

- ¿Perdón? – Se volteó Chrno a preguntarle a la niña.

- Mi nombre es Sophitia. – Dijo la pequeña y le dirigió una sonrisa a Chrno.

Ambos entraron a la casa de Chrno. Sophitia miraba el lugar asombrada.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a los lujos del castillo donde habitaba hace menos de cinco horas, antes de que su madre se suicidase…

- Ven para que te dé algo de mi ropa. Así evitarás enfermarte. – Dijo Chrno

Sophitia asintió y lo acompañó hacia una habitación. Chrno sacó unas prendas de un armario y se las dio a Sophitia.

- Estaré afuera en lo que te vistes, si necesitas algo avísame. – Dijo Chrno sonriendo.

Sophitia asintió, y Chrno salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

Sophitia se quitó su vestido y vistió rápidamente el atuendo que Chrno había dejado para ella. Enseguida sintió el calor regresar a su cuerpo. Subió la mirada hacia el cielo nublado y sonrió. Para ella ya se había asomado el primer rayo de sol del día.

Salió del cuarto completamente vestida y se dirigió a la sala, donde la esperaba Chrno sentado frente a una fogata. Sophitia se sentó al lado de Chrno y lo miró sonriente.

- Gracias. Te agradezco todo lo que haz hecho por mí.

- Ah no te preocupes, no es nada.

- ¿Dónde están tus padres? Me extraña ni verlos aquí. –

Chrno bajó la mirada hacia el suelo sin quitar la sonrisa, pero se podía apreciar tristeza en su expresión. Sophitia enseguida se acercó a él.

- Lo lamento mucho, no sabía…

- No pasó nada, es solo que nunca los conocí. – Interrumpió Chrno.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste esta casa entonces? Tienes con qué alimentarte, tienes con qué vestirte…

- Hay un hombre que me ha criado desde que tengo memoria… Él es como un padre para mí pero me cuida desde lejos, nunca está conmigo.

- Vaya padre… - Se burló Sophitia. Chrno se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y tú qué haces sola? – Sophitia subió la mirada hacia el techo, sonrió y suspiró. Su vista se fijó en las llamas que jugueteaban el la fogata.

- Mi padre nos abandonó a mi madre y a mí… Al enterarse de un secreto nos dejó solas. Mi madre se suicidó hoy debido a que no podía soportarme ella sola…-

Chrno la miró espantado. Sophitia no dijo nada, sólo miraba las llamas en la fogata revolotear.

De pronto se escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Chrno se paró enseguida a ver de qué se trataba, Sophitia miró nerviosa.

Un hombre alto, de tez morena y cabello largo color blanco entró a la casa, Chrno corrió hacia él contento. Sophitia miraba la escena de lejos.

- Vaya Chrno, conseguiste una amiguita. – Dijo el hombre. Sophitia no quitaba sus ojos rojos de éste hombre. No le daba muy buena espina.

- ¿Eres Sophitia verdad? Escuché hablar de ti, pero nunca creí que fuera cierto… El primer híbrido en darse a conocer en la tierra. –

Sophitia puso los ojos en blanco, Chrno miraba confundido al hombre.

- Aion, ¿A qué te refieres con híbrido?

- Bien sabes Chrno que tú eres un demonio… En la tierra viven demonios, humanos y ángeles. Tu padre, princesa, era un ángel.

- ¿Era? – Preguntó la pequeña asustada. Aion sonrió maliciosamente.

- Así es. Era… Tu padre murió en manos de un demonio. Bien merecido lo tenía por abandonar a Christine.

- ¿Conocías a mi madre? –

Aion se sentó en uno de los sillones, Chrno le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Sophitia y ambos tomaron asiento también.

- Así es pequeña, conocí a tu madre. Christine siempre se creyó más inteligente de lo que era, se enamoró de éste ángel y violó las reglas que poseemos al casarse con él.

Un tiempo después naciste tú, en ese instante tu padre descubrió que Christine era un demonio por lo que la abandonó enseguida cuando eras apenas una criatura de brazos. Uno de los seres más hermosos que he visto en este planeta era tu madre, eres igual a ella. –

Sophitia no supo si tomar esto como un cumplido o no. Ella siempre creyó que su madre había sido la bruja en esta historia, pero ahora le decían lo contrario… Todavía no justificaba el por qué la había abandonado quitándose su vida, pero probablemente este tal Aion conocería la respuesta.

- ¿Por qué se quitó la vida mi madre? Si mi padre fue el que nos abandonó porque no me quería, supongo entonces que mi madre si me amaba…

- Con el alma pequeña. Te amaba con el alma. Pero el dolor que sentía por la pérdida de su marido la llevó a la locura, no podía saber lo que estaba haciendo. Puedo apostar lo que sea a que cuando se deshizo de su vida no se encontraba totalmente cuerda. La desesperación era tanta que se convirtió en una enfermedad, lo que la llevó al suicidio. –

Chrno miró triste a Sophitia, ésta cerró los ojos y meditó un rato.

Al abrirlos, miró a Aion a los ojos, éste sonrió y ofreció una mano a la pequeña.

- Ven conmigo… Si me acompañas prometo despejar esa niebla de preguntas que oscurece tus pensamientos. Lograrás hacerte fuerte y no terminarás cometiendo los errores que tus padres cometieron…

- Pero, ¿Qué pasará con Chrno?

- Oh, él es fuerte. Puede defenderse solo y ya es tiempo de que busque su propio camino. Yo lo guié en un inicio pero ya no puedo hacer más por él. –

Sophitia volteó a ver a Chrno, éste sonrió triste y asintió a lo que Aion decía.

- Ve con el Sophitia. Algún día de éstos tendremos que encontrarnos una vez más. -

Sophitia volteó hacia Aion con los ojos llorosos:

- Está bien. Iré contigo… -

Aion dio lugar en su rostro a una sonrisa torcida. Cargó a Sophitia en sus brazos y echando una última ojeada a Chrno salió de la casa.

Sophitia se despidió de Chrno con un leve adiós, a lo que éste le respondió:

- Más bien dicho, hasta luego… -


	3. III: La luz que emana de tu sonrisa

NOTA: Vaya tenia años que no actualizaba UUn.n perdon ahora si prometo apurarme con este fic :)

Capitulo 2 _**La Luz que emana de una sonrisa…**_

Sophitia miraba hacia todas las direcciones posibles mientras cabalgaba al lado de Aion. Habían pasado ya veinte años desde que éste decidió mantenerla en su cuidado en aquella casita en el pueblo de donde la princesa provenía.

El tiempo se pasa volando como las hojas de un libro durante una tempestad…

El pueblo se encontraba exactamente igual a como lo dejó. La lluvia caía, dando un aire frío y tétrico al lugar, la única luz que se presenciaba era la de los relámpagos que resonaban en el cielo, ya que las nubes cubrían todo el lugar.

La gente había desaparecido, esas casas en las que Sophitia se fijaba mientras caminaba buscando su rumbo, esas familias que se escondían del frío en la fogata…

- Parece que no cesa de llover en tu pueblo¿Verdad Sophitia? -

Aion interrumpió a Sophitia de sus pensamientos. La chica se volteó de manera violenta hacia él.

- Perdóname, no me di cuenta que estabas atravesando por un momento de nostalgia… - Rió Aion sarcásticamente.

- No es eso, créeme…

- Ah¿Entonces esperas encontrarte al pequeño Chrno? Date cuenta que no quitas la mirada de la casa donde lo conociste… -

Sophitia siguió mirando el lugar ignorando totalmente a Aion, la lluvia caía despacio sobre su espalda mojando la capa que portaba, pero ella solo contemplaba aquella casa.

Habían pasado veinte años y ese niño seguía presente en su cabeza- No podía dejar de pensar en él, pero no debía hacérselo saber a Aion.

Aion era de esas personas que se creían dueños del mundo, para desgracia de Sophitia, Aion había sido como un padre para ella, el padre que nunca tuvo…

Parte del trato que Aion obligó a Sophitia a probar era que ella no podía siquiera ponerle los ojos encima a otro hombre, ella sabía que le convenía obedecer si no quería meterse en líos con su mentor…

Sophitia miró fijamente hacia un callejón, alguien la estaba observando. Detuvo su montura y enseguida voló hacia el callejón, Aion gritó que se detuviera pero la chica no hizo caso.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? -

Preguntó Aion enfadado, Sophitia levantó una mano y habló hacia las sombras:

- ¿Quién eres¡Muéstrate! -

De las sombras emergió la figura de un hombre alto, de tez morena y mirada seria, algo fría aunque a la vez reflejaba tristeza y algo de temor…

- ¿Quién eres? – Repitió Sophitia.

El hombre se acercó a ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Sophitia entrecerró los ojos tratando de reconocerlo, algo le era familiar…

- Dime tu nombre y te diré el mío. – Respondió repentinamente el hombre.

Normalmente se hubiera sentido insultada, pero algo le pareció tan familiar a Sophitia de esa voz…

El hombre soltó una sonrisa traviesa y sonrió tiernamente a Sophitia, ella dejó los ojos en blanco de la sorpresa.

- ¡Sophitia maldita sea, responde cuando te dirijo la palabra! -

Aion se paró en seco al ver al hombre, éste bajó la mirada al suelo serio.

- Chrno… No creí que estuvieras aquí… -

"Chrno…" Sophitia dejó las palabras resonar en su mente. Ese hombre era el niño que conoció¡no podía creerlo!

- ¿Qué haces aquí Chrno? Creí haberte dicho que nos reuniríamos en el castillo…

- No tenía nada mejor que hacer así que decidí darme una vuelta por el pueblo.

- Bueno y¿qué viniste a buscar precisamente? –

Chrno volteó a ver a Sophitia y le sonrió discretamente, la chica se ruborizó a este acto.

- Sólo estaba paseando, eso es todo.

- Bueno… Entonces te adelantaré las noticias para que puedas ayudarme a explicarle al resto…-

Chrno miró confundido a Aion, éste levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, las gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre su rostro lentamente…

- El Pandemonium está cayendo.

- ¿Qué?

- Los miembros del Pandemonium han bajado sus defensas Chrno, después de haber intentado el ataque hace cien años sé bien de lo que son capaces y créeme, no son nada comparado con lo que solían ser.

- ¿Vas a atacar? –

Aion sonrió malévolamente – Ese es el plan… -

Chrno caminó hacia Sophitia preocupado, ella sólo los miraba confundida.

- La vas a llevar arrastrada en todo esto.

- Sin Sophitia esto no puede funcionar.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas? – Interrumpió la princesa insultada.

Aion la miró secamente y Chrno frunció en entrecejo.

- No interrumpas cuando los adultos estén platicando pequeña…

- Creo que está en su derecho de saber qué pretendes hacer con ella Aion.-

Aion miró sorprendido a Chrno.

- ¿Perdón? –

Chrno tragó saliva y miró nervioso a Aion, no debió haber abierto la boca. Enseguida regresó su vista a Sophitia.

- Olvida lo que dije…

- Ya qué, estás aquí así que Vámonos, debemos apresurarnos, ya deben estar allá los demás.-

Aion caminó de vuelta a su caballo, Sophitia y Chrno montaron los suyos y se miraron mutuamente.

- ¿Ves? Te dije que nos encontraríamos pronto.

- Veinte años parece una eternidad…

- Una eternidad que acaba de finalizar Sophitia… -

Sophitia podía ver a ese hombre sonreír un buen rato, con estar a su lado, un sentimiento de protección crecía dentro de ella y sus miedos se guardaban en una caja de recuerdos.

- ¡Vámonos ya! -

Los jóvenes voltearon a ver a Aion quien se encontraba ya listo para salir hacia su destino.

Los tres se alejaron cabalgando mientras el sol se asomó en el horizonte y las nubes comenzaron a desvanecerse.


	4. IV: Pecadores

Capitulo 3**Pecadores…**

Aion y Sophitia desmontaron su caballo y esperaron a que Chrno los alcanzara, éste cabalgaba tranquilamente con una mirada serena.

Sophitia lo miraba como joven enamorada sin poderse explicar por qué. La lluvia caía suavemente sobre el rostro de Chrno y la chica sólo sentía ganas de correr hacia él , llevarlo a sus brazos y otorgarle refugio de las gotas de lluvia que caían lentamente.

Aion la miraba fríamente pero no pronunció ni una palabra, hablaría con ella más tarde.

Chrno bajó su montura, se quitó la capa y caminó hacia donde lo esperaba Aion.

- Ya estamos aquí, ahora dinos qué tanto planeas.

- Todo a su tiempo preciosa, primero necesito que conozcas a quienes nos acompañarán. –

Sonrió en una especie de mueca torcida, Sophitia se volteó hacia Chrno, le hizo una seña con la cabeza y caminaron juntos hacia la sala principal del castillo.

- ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo? – Soltó Sophitia de pronto.

Chrno la miró a los ojos fijamente y respondió seriamente: - No puedo hablar de ello princesa, lo siento mucho. – Bajó la mirada al suelo preocupado.

Sophitia lo tomó del rostro con una mano y lo acarició suavemente.

- No tienes por qué sentirte mal. – Dijo tranquila. – No hay nada que te ordene en decírmelo.-

Contempló todo el lugar con una expresión de nostalgia, dio un suspiro y continuó hablando.

- Sigue exactamente igual a como estaba cuando lo dejé…

- Sophitia…

- Mi madre se suicidó en aquella sala.- Comentó señalando con la mirada hacia la sala vecina. – Enseguida huí de aquí, no sabía qué hacer… Después te encontré.-

Volteó a ver a Chrno y sonrió.

- ¿Sophitia por qué te dejas manipular por Aion? No eres así…

- Me dijo que en cuanto termináramos todo esto sería libre, libre de la opresión, libre de la crítica… No tengo un lugar al cual ir Chrno, ni los ángeles ni los demonios me aceptan, en medio de ellos y esta es la única forma en que me siento parte de algo. –

Sophitia se detuvo en seco al escuchar unas voces provenientes de la sala vecina, salió apresurada hacia ésta seguida de Chrno y al entrar a la sala se encontró con la habitación llena de gente.

- ¿Es ella Aion? – Preguntó seriamente una mujer.

- Así es.

- ¿Esto es a lo que describes como una belleza inimaginable?

- Rithel por favor no te comportes de esa forma con nuestra invitada de honor. –

Los demonios que se encontraban en la habitación voltearon hacia Sophitia, Aion sonrió y estiró una mano hacia ella, no le quedó más opción que aceptarla así que caminó hacia su mentor y éste la tomó de los hombros.

- Ella es Sophitia, hija de Christine. -

Rithel dio un respingo al escuchar el nombre, Aion la ignoró completamente y continuó hablando.

- Es parte esencial de este plan así que espero que no tenga problemas con ninguno de ustedes.-

Dirigió una mirada fría hacia Chrno, éste captó la indirecta y quitó los ojos de la figura de la chica quien seguía en los brazos de Aion con cara de pocos amigos.

- Se preguntarán por qué los traje hasta acá, la respuesta es sencilla: estamos listos para enfrentarnos al Pandemonium, ¡alcanzar la libertad! -

Los demonios se miraron mutuamente sorprendidos. Aion continuó el discurso ignorando la reacción de sus compañeros.

- Hemos pasado por tantas cosas; discriminación, guerras, peleas, etc. Ya es hora que nos alejemos de eso, debemos hacer nuestro propio camino. –

Sophitia miraba a los demonios fríamente, todos tenían su vista bien fijada en ella, Aion la besó tiernamente en la mejilla, ella volteó el rostro.

- Te necesito… -

Los demonios presentes miraron a Aion y a Sophitia fijamente, la chica lanzaba miradas amenazadoras a su entorno.

- Bueno, ya que todo está entendido podemos irnos, fue un placer hablar con todos ustedes.

- Aion explica de una vez qué tanto necesitas a esta mujer. – Una de las demonios rió de forma traviesa con el comentario – La verdad es que me interesa conocer el por qué es tan importante como dices. –

Aion suspiró, miró a la demonio y siguió hablando:

- Está bien, ¿Quieren saber en verdad por qué? – Los demonios no respondieron, sólo miraron a Aion sin atreverse a hablar. – En sus venas corre la sangre de un ángel, uno de los protectores de Dios, utilizando ese poder seremos capaces de vencer bajo cualquier circunstancia. -

Sophitia se liberó de los brazos de Aion y lo miró totalmente insultada:

- ¿Y cuándo pensabas decirme esto? ¿Qué acaso esperabas que te diera mi poder en cuanto llegáramos al Pandemonium? -

Aion la tomó del rostro y la besó en los labios repentinamente, la chica lo miraba con los ojos en blanco mientras bajaba los brazos a su costado.

- Ya es mío, no necesito pedirlo. -

Y terminando de decir esto salió de la sala dejando a Sophitia con la mirada en seco y seguido de los demás demonios.

Chrno se acercó a Sophitia, la tomó de la mano y la miró a los ojos sonriente.

- Vamos, buscaremos algo mejor que hacer. -

Comenzó a caminar jalando a la chica del brazo ella sólo miró hacia el suelo sin afán de moverse.

- Así que soy una marioneta para él… Eso es todo lo que represento… -

Chrno dio un suspiro y la tomó del rostro con ambas manos.

- Mírame a los ojos Sophitia. No eres una marioneta. Aion te educó, te crió como una hija pero eso no significa que debas obedecerlo en este camino, si tú no quieres, no debes hacerlo.

- ¿Cómo le digo eso? Me duele creer que pienses que no he intentado decírselo.

- Nunca dije eso. Sólo dije que debes hacerlo, no intentarlo. –

Sophitia subió la mirada hacia Chrno. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio un buen rato hasta que Sophitia acercó sus labios a los de Chrno, éste retrocedió decepcionado.

- Lo siento princesa, pero no puedo… - Sophitia lo tomó del rostro, cerró los ojos y besó a Chrno. El demonio acarició su cuello y devolvió el beso.

- Creí que no podías.- Se burló Sophitia. Chrno le besó la frente, - A veces creo que es mejor romper las reglas… -

Estiró su mano, la princesa la aceptó y ambos salieron de la habitación.

- Nunca creí que fueras tú Chrno, el que se encargaría de traicionar a Aion… - Rithel sonrió con una mueca torcida. – En cuanto se entere no durará esta pequeña… -


	5. V: Mi Luz, Mi Santuario

Capitulo 4**Mi luz, Mi santuario.**

Los demonios esperaban ansiosos el día del ataque, Aion había prometido que en cuanto salieran de su pelea en contra del Pandemonium serían libres, libres de opresión y serían capaces de actuar bajo sus propios deseos, en vez de seguir las reglas que les impartía el Pandemonium…

La única que parecía sufrir todo en vez de disfrutarlo era Sophitia, a quien Aion entrenaba todos los días sin falta con la excusa de que la chica descubriera el verdadero poder que poseía. "Un ángel contra el Pandemonium era victoria asegurada." Pensaba Aion cada vez que la chica se dejaba caer al suelo agotada.

Chrno miraba a Sophitia desde lejos sin atreverse a acercarse a ella. Después de ese beso dentro de él creció un sentimiento que lo confundía totalmente al mirar a los ojos a la princesa, pero no podía dejar de mirarlos, esos bellos ojos, esa tez blanca, y ese cuerpo delicado eran lo único que le importaban, todo lo demás le era indiferente; la comida, el agua, el frío, el calor, su único pensamiento era su princesa, aquella a quien deseaba más que cualquier cosa en la tierra.

Después de su entrenamiento, Sophitia entró agotada a la sala principal del castillo seguida de Aion, Chrno se asomó por el umbral de la puerta a escuchar su conversación, tomando precaución para evitar que Aion y la princesa se dieran cuenta que estaba presente.

- No he visto progreso Sophitia.

- Pues ponte a pensar que podrá significarse eso.

- No estoy de humor para tus juegos…

- No es un juego Aion, es una verdad.

- ¡Ya cállate! –

Le soltó una bofetada que dejó a la chica rendida en el suelo. Aion la miró en manera amenazante, la tomó de un brazo bruscamente llevándola hacia él.

- Tres días preciosa… Tres días es lo que más te voy a dar. Si no logras despertar tu poder en tres días no me serás útil.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Preguntó nerviosa la chica. Aion sonrío malévolamente:

- Si no me eres útil… No me quedará más que eliminarte de mi camino. –

Besó a la chica en los labios y salió de la sala, ella miró hacia el suelo con los ojos llorosos.

Chrno esperó a que Aion saliera de la sala y entró sigilosamente, se arrodilló a un lado de Sophitia y la abrazó tiernamente, la chica rompió en llanto desesperada.

- ¿Qué demonios es lo que quiere de mí? – Chrno acarició su rostro suavemente.

- Mírame por favor. – La princesa obedeció y miró al demonio con los ojos empañados de lágrimas. – No sé cómo puedas lograr lo que Aion te pide. –

Sophitia bajó la cara decepcionada, Chrno la tomó del rostro y la hizo regresar su mirada hacia él.

- Pero no voy a dejar que Aion te haga daño… Mientras yo esté vivo él no pondrá un dedo encima de ti.

- ¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí? Sabes que te meterás en un problema increíble si Aion… -

Chrno interrumpió el comentario de Sophitia besándola, la chica se dejó caer en los brazos del demonio y lo tomó del rostro aceptando su acción.

- Vamos, hay algo que quiero mostrarte… -

Emocionado, Chrno tomó a Sophitia de la mano y juntos subieron hasta el ala este. En el camino Sophitia sonreía mientras miraba la cara traviesa de su compañero, a éste le brillaban los ojos con cada paso que daba.

Al llegar a la puerta de la torre más alta del castillo, Chrno pidió a Sophitia que cerrara los ojos, ésta accedió y el demonio la guió por un camino pequeño.

- Ahora sí, abre los ojos. -

La chica abrió lentamente sus ojos, al principio todo era borroso pero poco a poco fue tomando forma.

Se encontraban en la azotea del castillo, la luna llena brillaba intensamente en el cielo y las estrellas semejaban diamantes recién creados. El cielo, negro totalmente, parecía sonreír ante este espectáculo de luces y brillos. Sophitia se llevó una mano a la boca en señal de sorpresa mientras contemplaba con los ojos iluminados el paisaje que se levantaba frente ella.

Chrno se recargó en una de las estatuas de ángel que decoraban el lugar y cerró los ojos. Sophitia se acercó a él, lo tomó de las manos y lo llevó hacia donde se encontraba ella anteriormente, al mirar otra vez el cielo, la joven abrazó a Chrno y se recostó sobre su pecho.

- Esto es hermoso…

- No tanto como tú… -

Ambos jóvenes se miraron fijamente, Chrno abrazó por la cintura a Sophitia y la besó mientras la acercaba a él.

- Chrno… Nunca me he sentido parte de algo, al ser de esta forma no pertenezco ni con los ángeles en el cielo ni con los demonios en el inframundo…

- Sophitia de qué… - La joven lo interrumpió posando un dedo sobre sus labios.

- Pero desde el día en que nuestras miradas se encontraron por primera vez supe que eras alguien especial para mí… Eres mi refugio, mi santuario… Eres mi Chrno. – Acarició su rostro suavemente, Chrno le tomó la mano y la llevó a su pecho.

- Así que ambos hemos sido engañados por nuestros sentimientos. –

Caminó hacia la estatua de ángel en la que se encontró anteriormente, Sophitia lo siguió con los ojos llorosos.

- Mi vida siempre fue una sombra, una sombra en la que la única luz que podía observar era un punto lejano, nunca entendí qué podía significarse. – Volteó la mirada hacia Sophitia.

- Ahora sé qué significa… Esa luz eres tú Sophitia, y desde el día en que volví a ver tu sonrisa la sombra de mi corazón se ha ido desvaneciendo rápidamente.

- Chrno…

- Te amo. Y estoy dispuesto a dar lo que sea para estar a tu lado para siempre. –

La chica se echó en los brazos de Chrno y llorando lo besó apasionadamente.

El demonio la abrazó y la chica soltó una pequeña expresión de dolor.

- ¿Estás bien?

- No es nada, es solamente una herida pequeña. –

Chrno retiró la capa de Sophitia dejando ver en su hombro una herida profunda de la cual aún emanaba sangre.

- Vamos, te ayudaré con eso. -

Se puso de pie y salió de la escena, Sophitia lo siguió con la mirada en alto vistiendo su capa una vez más.

Una vez en el cuarto de Sophitia, Chrno tomó unas telas y las mojó en el lavabo mientras la chica se sentaba en su cama y bajaba la manga de su vestido para poder limpiar la herida.

Chrno se acercó a ella cargando las vendas y las telas. Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a limpiar la herida. Sophitia dio un respiro brusco y apretó el puño pero no quitó su mirada orgullosa.

- Ya está. – Dijo Chrno un rato después mientras llevaba de vuelta al lavabo las telas y se limpiaba la sangre de sus manos.

Sophitia miró su hombro desnudo vendado, se puso de pie y caminó hacia Chrno.

- Gracias… - Le dijo mientras besaba su hombro con ternura, él se volteó hacia ella y la besó en la mejilla.

- Debo irme, ya es tarde y mañana debes despertar temprano.

- No tengo prisa para dormirme… -

Chrno la miró confundido y enseguida llevó su mirada hacia el cuerpo de la chica.

- Quédate conmigo un rato más… -

Como respuesta, el demonio la abrazó mientras la acostaba en su cama y besaba sus labios. Sophitia no se opuso a la acción de su compañero, estaba en brazos de su amante a salvo de cualquier peligro que pudiera haber, nada le preocupaba, este momento era entre ella y su refugio de amor…


	6. VI: El Castigo De un Ángel

Capitulo 5 _**El Castigo de Un Ángel…**_

Sophitia despertó con los primeros rayos del sol que entraron a su habitación, Chrno yacía completamente dormido abrazando a la chica, ella se puso de pie desperezándose y poniéndose la bata.

- Despierta holgazán.- Dijo entre risas.

- Todavía es temprano… - Murmuró Chrno mientras se tapaba completamente con las sábanas.

- ¡Ya despierta! – Jaló las sábanas dejando a Chrno destapado.

- ¡Ah! Hace demasiado sol déjame dormir.

- Ni modo ya es tarde, es un gran día y tengo hambre. –

Chrno se talló los ojos y se estiró.

- No, demasiado temprano.

- ¡Ay vamos! Te reto a que no me alcanzas. –

La chica lo miró de forma traviesa, Chrno se paró de la cama y corrió hacia ella la abrazó de la cintura mientras ambos reían.

- ¿Qué no te atraparía? – Dijo en forma burlona el demonio mientras hacía cosquillas a Sophitia, ella entre risas le pidió que se detuviera y después de un momento el joven accedió.

- Bueno me atrapaste, pero ya logré que te pararas de la cama. –

El demonio bostezó, se puso su bata e hizo señal a Sophitia de que saliera.

- No pretendo preparar yo el desayuno o lo que sea que pretendes comer.

- Debo estar bien alimentada. – Dijo la chica burlonamente.

- Ah bueno me regreso a dormir. – Respondió Chrno regresando al cuarto. Sophitia lo jaló del brazo riendo.

- Chrno, ¿Qué tanto escándalo tienes? – Sheda salió de su habitación tallándose los ojos, se puso sus anteojos y miró a Chrno besar a Sophitia.

- ¡CHRNO! –

Ambos jóvenes voltearon hacia ella aterrados, Sophitia puso los ojos en blanco al mirar a su compañera tan seria.

- ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo ustedes dos?

- Sheda puedo explicarlo…

- ¿Qué me vas a explicar Sophitia? ¿¡Cómo si Aion llega a enterarse de esto ustedes dos están más que muertos!? –

Chrno bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, Sophitia lo miró preocupada.

- Dile Chrno, la amenaza que te había dado Aion si te veía siquiera acercarte a Sophitia. -

Sophitia movió la cabeza en señal de negación y se acercó a Sheda, la abrazó repentinamente a lo que la chica reaccionó de forma confusa.

- Sé lo que me hará cuando lo sepa. – Miró a su amiga a los ojos, ésta puso una expresión triste.

- Pero es la única ocasión en la que puedo recordar sentirme bien, estar totalmente a gusto con quien soy… Como mi mejor amiga debes entenderlo… -

Sheda abrazó a Sophitia, le sonrió enseguida y regresó a su cuarto. Antes de cerrar la puerta volteó hacia la pareja.

- Chrno… No dejes que le pase nada…

- No te preocupes Sheda…

- No conoces lo que es capaz de hacer. Váyanse los dos de aquí, no soportaría ver que les pase algo… A ninguno de ustedes.

- Sheda no podemos irnos.

- ¡Entonces no pueden estar juntos! –

Sophitia miró a Sheda con una expresión fría, ésta bajó la cabeza y azotó la puerta tras de ella.

- Sheda tiene razón Sophitia… Aion…

- No me interesa lo que me haga Aion. – Le cortó en seco la princesa. – Nada me impedirá que yo esté contigo. –

Chrno bajó la mirada al suelo y se llevó una mano a la cara, Sophitia se acercó a abrazarlo, pero éste retrocedió.

- Déjame un rato, necesito pensar…

- Pero, Chrno…

- Por favor Sophitia. –

La chica sonrió en manera triste mientras sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas y veía a su amante alejarse lentamente.

Sophitia regresó a su habitación cabizbaja, enseguida le regresó a la mente la amenaza de Aion y recordó que contaba solamente de dos días para controlar su poder o moriría… Tal vez no era mala idea desaparecer junto con Chrno, después de todo, ¿Le importaba lo que Aion opinara?

La chica se acostó sobre su cama mientras abrazaba sus almohadas y miraba su entorno, el cuarto solía ser de sus padres y la cama en la que ella dormía junto con Chrno era aquella en la que en alguna ocasión durmieron su madre y su padre juntos…

Subió la mirada hacia un espejo que se alzaba en la pared para mirarse, cómo había cambiado. Desde que solía mirar ese espejo cuando era tan solo una niña pequeña y deseaba en poder llegar a tener uno parecido en su propia habitación. Un marco que poseía figuras de un coro de ángeles esculpidos siempre hacía a la princesa pensar en si su madre en realidad era tan mala como ella creía.

Pero esa inquietud se había transformado en odio total, nunca la perdonaría por abandonarla en sus momentos más necesitados.

Un cuadro que colgaba sobre el espejo captó la atención de la chica. En él se dibujaron las figuras de una mujer alta, de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos color miel y tez algo morena, muy hermosa… Y a su lado se apreciaba un hombre de cabello rubio, tez blanca y ojos azul potente tomando de la mano a una niña de ojos rojizos y cabello castaño… Esas manos, ese cuerpo, esa mirada… Era Sophitia en algún momento de su vida.

La chica intentó recordar en qué momento habían hecho la pintura, pero esos pensamientos estaban bloqueados por una gran sombra negra que le evitaba pensar correctamente…

Miró los ojos azules del hombre rubio, ¿Quién era él? ¿Qué demonios significaba todo eso?

De pronto sintió un dolor inmenso en sus muñecas. La chica ahogó un grito para disimular esa repentina punzada y al bajar la mirada encontró sus manos llenas de sangre y una herida en forma de cruz en cada una de sus muñecas.

Sophitia miró con los ojos en blanco sus propias manos y esas heridas en las muñecas. Gritó el nombre de su amante para que la ayudara, se sentía totalmente petrificada e impotente ante la situación…

Llamaba desesperada al demonio mientras sentía que caía y la vista se le nublaba, en ese momento vio las manos de Chrno atraparla antes de que cayera y su vista se tornó negra totalmente.


	7. VII: Memorias perdidas en mi mente

Capitulo 6 _**Memorias perdidas en mi mente.**_

- ¡Sophitia! ¿¡Sophitia dónde estás!? -

Una mujer gritaba buscando a su pequeña hija, la niñita acababa de cumplir cuatro años y había salido a festejarlo con su padre pero llevaban toda la tarde fuera y su madre comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, quien sabe qué podría pasarle.

Un hombre alto, tez blanca y cabello rubio se acercó cargando a una niña de cabello castaño largo y ojos rojo quemado.

- Ewan por fin te apareces. ¡Me tenían nerviosa! Estuvieron fuera toda la tarde.

- Lo lamento Christine, pero Sophitia estaba demasiado entretenida y después de todo, hoy es su cumpleaños.

- Bueno, entren los dos que ya está la cena lista.

- ¿Oíste eso Sophitia? ¡Vamos a comernos tu pastel que ya te está esperando! –

La niña salió corriendo hacia la casa emocionada, Ewan abrazó a su esposa y entraron juntos a la casa.

- Mami, ¿Dónde está mi pastel?

- Ahí lo dejé en la mesa Sophitia.

- ¿Van a venir conmigo?

- Sólo espéranos por favor, debo decirle algo a tu madre. –

La pequeña obedeció con una sonrisa en su rostro y caminó hacia el comedor. Christine miró a su marido a los ojos confundida.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

- Christine… Sabes que las amo más que a mi vida. Tanto Sophitia como tú han sido lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado a mi vida.

- ¿Ewan qué pasa?

- Debo irme… No quiero tener que dejarlas solas… No quiero abandonarlas sin embargo, es lo que debo hacer para poder tenerlas a salvo.

- ¡Ewan no me dejes, por favor!

- Di mis alas por ti, daría mi vida por ti pero no quiero que ustedes mueran por mi causa. Han amenazado con hacerles daño a ustedes dos y no soportaría verte sufrir.

- Vámonos de aquí juntos, los tres nos iremos y dejaremos todo, pero así podremos estar juntos tú y yo.

- No Christine, el problema no es esta ubicación, sino el que estemos juntos, un ángel y un demonio juntos son…

- ¿Entonces el problema es que yo sea una demonio? Hubieras dicho eso antes de casarte conmigo y dejarme con Sophitia.

- ¡Espera un momento, nunca dije que mi amor por ti sea más o menos de lo que era! Simplemente sé que debo irme para evitar que algo les pase. –

Christine se llevó una las manos a la cara y miró a Ewan con los ojos empañados.

- ¿En verdad debes irte?

- Sí… No me queda otra alternativa… -

Christine abrazó a Ewan y caminó hacia su cuarto, pasó por el comedor donde al verla, Sophitia se puso de pie emocionada.

- ¡Mamá vamos a cenar! -

Christine siguió de largo sin hacer caso de su hija, la pequeña miró confundida a su padre, quien tenía la mirada fija en su esposa, caminó hacia Sophitia y la cargó, llevándola a su regazo.

- Papá, ¿Qué le pasó a mamá?

- Creo que tú también deberías saberlo Sophitia… Mañana temprano me iré de aquí, no puedo quedarme.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Como líder de este feudo debo ir hacia la guerra princesa, pero prometo regresar en cuanto pueda.

- ¿Cuándo vas a venir?

- Un mes, un año… La verdad es que no lo sé, pero te aseguro que regresaré a verte, ¿de acuerdo? –

La pequeña asintió triste, abrazó a su padre y subió hacia su cuarto.

"¿Esa es la verdad? ¿Es posible que haya perdido todos estos recuerdos?"

Ewan vistió su armadura, puso su espada al cinto y después de besar en la frente a su hija salió del castillo montando su caballo encaminándose a la guerra…

"Así que yo misma me he engañado…"

Sophitia se columpiaba en el jardín del castillo, peinaba su largo cabello en una trenza mientras cantaba armoniosamente.

- ¡Ven acá en este momento Sophitia! -

Incluso en su cumpleaños su madre no dejaba de llamarla de mala forma, aunque la chica estaba totalmente segura que su madre ni se acordaba de la fecha de su cumpleaños. El último cumpleaños que Sophitia recordaba haber festejado con su madre fue su cuarto cumpleaños, y había otra persona con ellas, sin embargo era una simple sombra borrosa, no podía identificar la silueta. Capaz y se trataba de algún familiar lejano, pero ya habían pasado diez años desde ese día, era difícil que recordara con lujo de detalle lo que había pasado.

- ¡Sophitia te dije que vinieras! -

La chica se puso de pie suspirando aburrida, estaba harta del comportamiento de su madre, pero debía obedecerla así que caminó de vuelta al castillo.

- ¿Madre? … ¿Qué pasó mamá? -

Sophitia buscó por todo el castillo a su madre, sin lograr encontrarla. Caminó por la capilla, la planta alta, las habitaciones, pero nada…

Llegó hacia la sala y puso los ojos en blanco cuando encontró a su madre tendida en el suelo completamente pálida.

- Mamá… ¿Éstas bien? -

Puso su mano sobre el hombro de su madre esperando que respondiera.

Soltó un grito cuando volteó el cuerpo de su madre y encontró en su pecho una daga enterrada, su vestido se encontraba teñido de rojo y la vida en sus ojos había desaparecido por completo.

Asustada, Sophitia salió corriendo de su morada llorando desoladamente. No encontraba hacia dónde ir, se sentía totalmente sola, desesperada mientras lloraba a lágrima viva tratando de encontrar algún lugar al que pertenecer.

De pronto llegó a una casita y un niño captó su atención, él la recibió con cariño y le ofreció todo para que se sintiera bien.

Un hombre entró por la puerta y la llevó con él.

"He estado soñando, pero… ¿Quién va a poder mentirme diciendo que puedo negar que he vivido entre la verdad y la mentira?"

Acompañada del hombre que la cuidó de pequeña encontró una vez más a aquél niño que le había ayudado, ahora convertido totalmente en un hombre… Se vio a sí misma en sus brazos, sus labios se encontraron y soltó una lágrima cuando el demonio acarició su espalda desnuda bajo la luz de la luna llena…

"¿De dónde he sacado todas mis memorias anteriores? Chrno… Tú iluminaste mi vida… Tú me enseñaste quien soy… Soy tu ángel, tu vida, tu princesa… Soy tu Sophitia…"


	8. VIII: Estigma

Capitulo 7 _**Estigma…**_

Sophitia despertó lentamente, sentado al lado de ella yacía Aion quien no quitaba la sonrisa burlona que se dibujaba en su rostro.

La chica se talló los ojos tratando de analizar cuidadosamente la situación, ¿Qué era lo último que había pasado?

Sintió la familiar punzada de dolor en sus muñecas y miró a Aion esperando una explicación de su parte.

- Esto es lo último que necesitábamos… Que tu poder divino despertara.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- La parte divina en tu sangre por fin despertó, y desgraciadamente no de la forma en que yo esperaba. –

Sophitia lo miró con los ojos en blanco:

- ¿Qué le hiciste?

- ¿A quien?

- ¡Tú sabes bien a lo que me refiero Aion! ¿¡Dónde está Chrno!? –

Aion sonrió malévolamente, tomó a Sophitia por el rostro y le habló en un susurro:

- Te advertí que me pertenecías en espíritu y en carne y a ti no te importó, ¿Estás consiente de lo que hiciste verdad?

- Y por fin me atreví a hacerlo… Esa es la verdad Aion.

- No te atrevas…

- ¡Amo a Chrno! –

Aion lanzó una mirada fría a la chica, ésta se puso de pie rápidamente tratando de escapar de la reacción de Aion pero él se movió rápido, jalando a la chica del brazo apretándole la muñeca razón por la cual la princesa soltó un grito desesperada.

- ¡TE LO ADVERTÍ SOPHITIA! – Gritó zarandeando a la joven. – ¡Te dije que no se te ocurriera hacer nada! Pero eres demasiado lista, ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? -

La princesa soltó unas lágrimas mientras miraba aterrada a su mentor. Aion azotó su puño en la mesa sin quitarle la mirada a Sophitia, ella intentó salir de la habitación caminando cautelosamente…

- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA LARGARTE!

- ¡He vivido diez años de mi vida bajo tu tiranía Aion! ¡Haré lo que yo quiera! No podrás obligarme a seguir tus mandamientos.-

Aion sonrió, Sophitia enseguida se paró en seco, un dolor parecido al que había sentido en las muñecas le recorrió el cuerpo entero, la princesa se llevó las manos al abdomen y se dobló mientras miraba a Aion aterrada.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Dijo respirando agitada. Aion sonrió de forma malévola.

- La prueba de tu divinidad pequeña: estigmas… -

Sophitia se encontraba totalmente aterrada. Había escuchado hablar de los estigmas pero nunca creyó que ella estaba destinada a sufrirlos.

Desesperada, la chica intentó mantenerse de pie, sin embargo colapsó cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Aion la tomó del brazo y acarició el rostro de la chica.

- Ahora escúchame bien, si no quieres morir hazme caso.

- N… No… No escucharé nada que venga de tu parte. – Respondió la joven jadeando.

Aion le lanzó una mirada de amenaza, se escuchó un golpe en la puerta, la princesa y el demonio voltearon a ver qué era y en eso entró Chrno dispuesto a soltar un golpe hacia Aion.

- ¡DÉJALA IR! -

Aion se echó a reír a carcajadas mientras jalaba a Sophitia para que ésta quedara de pie a su lado.

- Así que no entendiste tu lección Chrno.

- ¡Aion déjala!

- ¿Y desde cuándo obedezco órdenes de tu parte Chrno? Si no mal recuerdo debe ser al revés.

- Déjala ir o si no…

- ¿Es una amenaza? –

Un aura negra creció alrededor de Chrno, Aion empujó a Sophitia para que cayera al suelo mientras ella miraba débilmente a su amante.

Aion se dejó cubrir con un aura negra similar al de Chrno haciendo que el ambiente se tornara totalmente negro, al disiparse la sombra, Sophitia miró a los dos demonios en sus formas completas mientras peleaban ferozmente.

- Chrno detente… - Pidió la chica débilmente, sin embargo, Chrno parecía ignorarla. Ella se puso de pie con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y caminó hacia los demonios.

- Chrno… -

El demonio siguió peleando contra su compañero sin escuchar las súplicas de la princesa.

Finalmente, Sophitia dejó mostrar en su espalda un par de alas negras, caminó hacia Chrno y lo tomó del brazo antes de que éste lastimara a Aion.

- Dejen de pelear. – Dijo seriamente.

Chrno trató de librarse de la chica manchando su mano en la sangre que corría por los estigmas de la princesa. Enseguida gritó al sentir su mano quemar haciendo que a Sophitia se le asomaran por el rostro dos lágrimas mientras lo contemplaba asustada y soltaba su brazo.

- Ahora, ¿Cómo esperas poder si quiera acercarte a él cuando tu sangre es totalmente dañina? -

Sophitia sollozó a este comentario, Chrno le habló mientras miraba hacia el suelo y llevaba su mano al rostro de la chica.

- Pase lo que pase, no escuches nada de lo que te diga Aion… Si debo morir a tu lado lo haré…

- Vaya, qué romántico eres Chrno. – Dijo Aion en forma burlona.

Una esfera de luz emergió de la mano de Chrno, la arrojó hacia Aion, éste intentó reaccionar a tiempo sin lograrlo, por lo que la esfera atravesó su abdomen dejándolo sangrando incesablemente. Chrno tomó a Sophitia del brazo para llevarla hacia él, la cargó y emprendió vuelo haciendo añicos la ventana, la chica se llevó los brazos a los ojos para evitar que algún vidrio la lastimase y Chrno miraba hacia el frente decidido a escapar.

Aion se puso de pie débilmente y gritó llamando a sus compañeros, éstos llegaron enseguida y a la orden de su líder emprendieron vuelo siguiendo a Chrno. Aion sonrió mientras su herida se curaba y al regresar a su estado original se unió en vuelo a sus compañeros.

Chrno se detuvo frente a una capilla levantada en la cima de un cerro lejano al castillo donde residían. Abrió una puerta sin soltar a la princesa y al estar dentro del recinto la ayudó a mantenerse de pie.

- Aquí estaremos a salvo…

- ¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó la chica temerosa, Chrno miró hacia el altar de la capilla y posó su mirada en un cristo crucificado.

- La entrada al Pandemonium… -


	9. IX: Entrad al Pandemonium!

Capitulo 8 Entrad al Pandemonium

Capitulo 8 _**Entrad al Pandemonium! El mensajero del mal…**_

Sophitia miró su entorno nerviosa, no sabía qué hacía en esa situación, no sabía absolutamente nada, el único consuelo que encontraba en ese momento era estar en los brazos de Chrno.

Éste buscaba con la mirada algo, la princesa comenzó a cuestionarse qué era cuando un hombre salió de una puerta lateral al altar.

- Chrno… ¿En qué puedo servirte?

- Deufo, necesito tu ayuda, lo más que puedas brindarme.

- ¿Ahora en qué lío te metiste? – Le preguntó el hombre con los ojos en blanco.

Chrno miró a Sophitia, la tomó del brazo y mostró los estigmas de la chica a Deufo, él dio un respiro profundo y bajó la mirada.

- Tú sabes qué hacer.

- No hay nada… No se puede hacer nada.

- ¡Deufo por favor!

- Si por alguna razón recibió los estigmas es imposible que se libre de ellos, lo último que le queda es morir. –

Chrno miró a Sophitia con los ojos llorosos, ella le devolvió la mirada tratando de evitar que sus ojos se empañasen.

- Por favor… Te lo suplico…

- No hay nada que hacer, lo lamento mucho. –

Chrno se soltó a llorar sentado en una de las bancas, Sophitia lo abrazó y besó su mejilla.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió la conversación que llevaban a cabo, Chrno enjugó sus lágrimas levantándose y mirando en manera amenazante a la puerta.

Sophitia hizo afán de pelear al lado de Chrno, pero éste con un brazo le indicó que no se acercara. Deufo cruzó los brazos y llevó una mano a su barbilla, la princesa se colocó a su lado sin quitar su mirada de Chrno.

- Prepárate para la pelea de tu vida Chrno… - Dijo Deufo mirándolo en manera seria. Sophitia llevó una mano a su frente mientras veía su reflejo en un espejo cercano, la sangre comenzó a fluir de su frente y ella miró a Chrno asustada.

- Nunca es tarde Chrno… Intenta pelear y sobrevivirás. –

Terminando éste comentario de parte de Deufo, las puertas de la capilla se abrieron de golpe y entró Aion seguido de sus camaradas.

- ¿Listo Chrno?

- Siempre. –

Tras oscurecerse el lugar, los demonios emergieron de la sombra en sus formas verdaderas y se unieron en una disputa en la cual nadie se atrevió a participar.

Sophitia caminó hacia la pelea mostrando sus alas negras y jadeando por mantenerse de pie sin lograrlo completamente.

- ¡¿Y tú a dónde se supone que vas?! ¡Fue tu culpa que esto ocurriera! -

Una de las compañeras de Aion tomó a Sophitia por el cuello mientras la miraba de forma amenazante, la chica reaccionó jalando del brazo a la demonio y al tocar la extremidad de ésta la sangre de la princesa sintió su brazo arder, una quemazón similar a la que le resultaría de meter directamente el cuerpo en una fogata.

La demonio soltó a Sophitia mientras gritaba de agonía, la princesa aprovechó la situación y corrió lo más que sus fuerzas le permitieron hacia Chrno y Aion, quienes luchaban ferozmente sin encontrar una solución a sus problemas más que termina con sus vidas, el primero que muriera sería perdedor y el otro ganaría lo que siempre quiso…

- ¡Chrno, detente! – Gritó Sophitia desesperada tratando de hacerle saber a su amante lo que sentía, estaba agonizando y no quería pasar sus últimos momentos llorando mientras miraba a Chrno batirse a muerte contra Aion.

Caminó hacia los demonios lentamente, lo más que sus fuerzas le permitían y se detuvo en medio de la pelea. Chrno detuvo su ataque antes de que golpeara a Sophitia, la chica cerró los ojos, sonrió y por un momento todo se silenció, Chrno miró horrorizado la escena…

El brazo de Aion atravesaba por completo el abdomen de Sophitia, ésta cayó de rodillas, Chrno la tomó rápidamente en sus brazos evitando que cayera en el suelo.

Aion sonrió malévolamente e hizo una seña a sus compañeros para que salieran.

Los demonios salieron por la puerta principal, Chrno cargó a Sophitia en sus brazos y voló lejos de la capilla…

El demonio bajó la mirada hacia Sophitia, el color en sus mejillas se desvanecía, pero esa sonrisa, aquella que lograba hacer que Chrno sintiera una calidez tranquilizante por dentro no se ocultaba, seguía con vida, tenía que encontrar la forma de hacer que sobreviviera… El pensar una vida sin ella era tortura…


	10. X: Aún después de la muerte

Capitulo 9 Aún después de la muerte

Capitulo 9 _**Aún después de la muerte…**_

Después de viajar un buen rato, cargando a la chica moribunda en sus brazos, Chrno bajó vuelo en un risco, alejado de la gente, alejado de las sombras, simplemente iluminado por la luz de la luna llena y el desfile de estrellas que esa noche se apreciaban.

Dejó a la chica en el suelo y se arrodilló a su lado.

- Sophitia… Sophitia por favor despierta…

- ¿Chrno? – Preguntó débilmente ella, Chrno dejó escapar una lágrima de júbilo y sonrió al mirar a la princesa.

- Por favor Sophitia, no me dejes, sé que puedes resistir. -

Sophitia sonrió débilmente y subió la mano hacia el rostro de Chrno.

- Te amo…

- Sophitia, no… -

Ella llevó un dedo a los labios de su amante, él sólo la miraba, sintiéndose completamente impotente ante la situación y sentía sus ojos empañados en lágrimas.

- No me queda demasiado tiempo para vivir Chrno, pero quiero que sepas que siempre te he amado, a pesar de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, a pesar de todo lo que tuvimos que vivir, nunca en mi vida había sentido algo así por alguien.

- No te rindas Sophitia, ¡no puedes morir!

- Lo siento mucho, pero ahora sí no creo librarme de ese destino…

- ¡NO PUEDES DEJARME SOPHITIA! – Repuso el demonio entre sollozos – ¡Te lo ruego, no me dejes solo! –

Sophitia respiró hondo y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba articuló una respuesta:

- Sólo quiero que recuerdes Chrno, que incluso después de la muerte…

- No te rindas Sophitia, ¡no!

- Aún después de la muerte, te seguiré amando.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? No quiero quedarme solo Sophitia, por favor, todo menos esto… Moriré yo en tu lugar si es necesario…

- Es imposible Chrno… Vivirás para recordarme, y aunque mi ser no estará contigo, mi alma siempre será tuya… Te pertenezco en cuerpo y en espíritu… -

Chrno acercó su rostro al de Sophitia, ella lo tomó con ambas manos y lo besó en los labios en forma apasionada, Chrno dejaba las lágrimas caer sin miedo…

Adiós… Mi solitario…

Sophitia cerró los ojos, sus manos cayeron lentamente del rostro de Chrno y se plasmaron en el suelo, mientras su último suspiro era arrebatado por el demonio… Ese beso de amor fue la última frase que alguno pronunció y la vida de Sophitia abandonó por completo su hermosa figura.

Chrno miró con el rostro hinchado en llanto a la chica, la abrazó y lloró sobre su pecho.

De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro, él enjugó sus lágrimas y miró hacia el cielo, enseguida sintió unos labios besar su rostro. Cuando se decidió a voltear, la sensación desapareció, seguida de un soplo del viento que meció las hojas de los árboles, logrando que un susurro sonara entre el silencio de la noche.

Chrno sonrió con los ojos empañados en lágrimas, miró a Sophitia y enseguida subió la vista hacia el cielo, el cual comenzaba a nublarse debido a la tormenta vecina.

- Así que a esto te referías… -

Un trueno resonó en el cielo, seguido de un aguacero el cual provocó que Chrno cargara a la chica y comenzara a caminar sin rumbo definido, con el susurro del viento como única guía.

El agua mojaba el rostro sin vida de Sophitia, y Chrno claro pudo escuchar en la distancia la última frase que la chica pronunció… "Aún después de la muerte, te seguiré amando"

Él estaba decidido a cumplir también con esa promesa, y juró, que aunque su princesa no estuviera en sus brazos, nunca olvidaría lo que significó para él… Más que un simple te quiero, más que un beso…


	11. XI: Epílogo

Epílogo

Epílogo

Esta es la leyenda que se cuenta en aquél pueblo, la gente busca el ejemplo de estos enamorados para no dejarse guiar por nadie para tomar una decisión, atravesamos grandes caminos, pero, ¿Alguien en verdad puede atreverse a decirnos a quien amar?

Prueba de esta leyenda queda la estatua de una mujer hermosa con alas encerrada en un santuario cubierto de flores.

Han pasado mil doscientos años desde este acontecimiento, y sin explicación científica, las flores siguen igual de hermosas de lo que hacían cuando se descubrió ese santuario, y en el centro de éste, a un lado de la mujer dormida hay una carta escrita a mano que lee:

"_Aún después de que la muerte nos haya separado no ha pasado un solo segundo en el que no piense en ti, he intentado cumplir mi promesa, aquella que hice al mirar esa luz desvanecerse de tus ojos y al sentirla entrar en mí. Juré que no dejaría que las sombras me poseyeran otra vez, y cada vez que me siento solo o el miedo me carcome por dentro escucho tu voz diciendo que me tranquilice, que todo estará bien. _

_Enseguida subo la mirada al cielo y veo la luna que se asoma por las nubes, y para mí es el mismo espectáculo de aquella noche en la que te hice mía, y aquella noche donde debimos separarnos… Y cada vez que las estrellas iluminan mi rostro, y la luna brilla en lo alto veo tu sonrisa a lo lejos y recuerdo tus últimas palabras, en las cuales me llevé tu suspiro final._

_Extraño tus brazos, extraño tus besos pero sé que tu alma sigue a mi lado y por ello es que vivo en paz y tranquilo._

_Te amo mi princesa, mi Sophitia…_

_Chrno._

_20/VII/1560"_

Ni yo misma me atrevía a creer esta leyenda, Chrno estás mintiendo, es demasiado drama para que puedas soportarlo, pero al parecer me equivoqué… Todo es cierto…

Chrno ha dejado mi lado, me quedé en la orden y realmente no he querido ni siquiera buscarlo… Desde el día que me contó esa historia me quedé helada, vi con mis propios ojos a la mujer que se dice ser ese ser divino, y a la vez maligno, ese ser hermoso…

Sé que cuando quiera puedo encontrar a Chrno, ahí debe estar él, acompañando a la virgen Magdalena y a su princesa de la luz…

_Rossette Christopher, Orden de Magdala_

_4/IV/1935_


End file.
